Untitled
by Futayo
Summary: Naruto has been treated like an outcast from the very minute he was born. Is it any wonder why anyone would take advantage of that? Too bad for Konoha, Naruto attracted the worst traitor yet.
1. 5 Years Old

_5 years_

The form of a small child walking down the street was the very depiction of dejection. Head bowed low until his chin met his chest, he looked up not once at all the faces that turned in his direction. Which could be considered a good thing for not every expression was one of concern nor was any of them friendly.

He remained in this manner until he reached one of the training grounds. The area was, thankfully, bereft of any of the older ninjas that usually used this area to train. Seeing this, the little blond was relieved. None of the ninjas liked him, either, and would either show him their contempt by chasing him away or 'accidentally' throwing a kunai in his direction. He always got away in time but that didn't make their dislike of him sting any less. Those ninja he never saw again. That they would abandon the area in a desperate hope to be away from him was somehow worse than being totally ignored or glared at.

He moved from his hiding place and out into the open where he sat on the ground under the darkening sky.

The sun was setting in the distance, so the sky was a mixture of pretty reds, pinks, and oranges. However, not even this pretty sight could hope to brighten his mood like previous other days.

Jiji had declined his request to be enrolled in the Academy again.

He couldn't say he was surprised. He'd been asking for a long time now, but every single time the old man wouldn't give in to his pleas. He didn't know why. When asked, the old man would simply say he was too young or that he was not yet ready. The excuses changed all the time. This time it was to 'keep him safe.' Keep him safe from what? He didn't understand.

He sighed and threw a rock in the direction of the tree line. "Stupid Jiji."

"You seem to be in a bad mood. What is the matter, child?"

Naruto jumped at the sudden voice. He had thought he was alone. Fear clung to him. Was it one of the older ninjas? Why had they come back? Did they forget something? His head swung around, trying to catch sight of the voice's owner on the grounds, but saw nothing. He began to tremble.

"Down here."

Naruto looked down and gasped. On the ground in front of him was the prettiest snake he had ever seen. Scales as white as snow, it reflected the color of the setting sun, glittering orange and red with the dying light. Golden eyes glittered up at him as a black tongue slithered in and out of diamond white lips.

"Pretty..." Naruto breathed.

The snake chuckled and bowed its head in gratitude. "Why, thank you."

Blue eyes blinked as the child registered that the voice and words that he had been hearing all along belonged to the snake. He gasped loudly and rudely shoved his finger to point at it. "You can talk!"

There was just the barest hint of amusement in its tone as the snake responded, "Yes. Yes, I can." It then slithered closer. "Now what is the matter? You seemed awfully sad, little one."

At the question, the surprise drained from the boy's face as fast as it had come. Sadness filled him once more as the memories of earlier this afternoon came back to him. Head dipped once again, he plopped back onto the ground, having stood to see who had spoken to him.

"Jiji says I'm too young to join the Ninja Academy."

"Oh? And why is that, you seem like a capable boy."

"That's what I told him, too!" Naruto said, throwing his hands in the air. Not the 'capapable' part, but he had said something along those lines! "But he doesn't think I'm strong enough." Another rock joined the first at the base of the tree, following the upset grumble of the young boy.

"You seem to care what this Jiji thinks of you."

"Well, he's the only one who's ever cared about me…"

"Oh? Do you not have any parents?"

"If I did, I don't know them," Naruto said softly, depressed as he remembered just how lonely he was. "Jiji said they died when I was born."

"I see," The snake touched its nose to his ankle and Naruto shivered at the coolness of its scales on his skin. Despite the snake's temperature, however, there was somehow an exchanging of warmth through the simple touch. "I lost my parents, too."

"Really?" Naruto perked, giving the snake what could be considered a hopeful expression. The other orphans at the orphanage had lost their parents, too, but they all treated him as badly as the adults. This snake, at least, gave him attention and didn't try to bite him.

Yet.

"Why, yes. When I was born."

"Me, too!" Naruto threw himself on the ground to lie in front the snake who was surprised at the action and moved before it could get squashed beneath the larger body. Naruto let his chin fall on the palms of his hands as he kicked his feet in the air behind him. "See, that's why I want to become a ninja! So I can protect my friends! Just like Jiji!"

"Sounds like a strong man."

"Are you kidding! He's the Hokage! He's the strongest ninja in the whole village! And maybe the whole world!" Flailing his limbs, the young child nearly hit the snake who managed to duck in time. Not noticing the near miss for the second time, Naruto merely clenched his fist and brought it to his face, determination flaring in large blue eyes. "And I'll be the one to take his hat from him when I become a ninja."

The snake nodded its head. "Ambition. That is good. I'm sure with the right push you will become the Hokage one day."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Determination makes a strong person out of even the weakest of men."

"Hey! I'm not weak!"

"I never said you were."

"Oh," sheepishly, the boy scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but you're really nice, Mr. Snake. Can I call you Mr. Snake? Do you have a name?"

"You may call me," the snake said, coiling around the boy's outstretched hand. Naruto was ready this time, so he didn't shiver at the coldness of the snake's scales on his skin and kept perfectly still until the serpent was settled comfortably on his shoulders.

"Hakuja."

"Hello, Hakuja-san. My name's Naruto. Will you be my friend?"

The snake blinked, but on one side of its face, it looked like a wink to Naruto.

"I would be delighted, Naruto."

* * *

prologue end.

* * *

 **Futayo:** well, that's it for the prologue. i was gonna add more, but i felt like that was the best place to stop for now. even though it wars inside me to add more, i'll have to resist. i really wanna know your thoughts on this chapter, though, because i have too much of them in my own head to think clearly at the moment. mostly how i want the scene to extend from there, yada yada.

i'm assuming you all know where i'm heading with this, but just in case not, i'll explain my reason for making this fic in the next chapter... which will probably not be soon, because of school and all (i'm in my last semester of college 8D), but i just needed this up there. i was too excited not to share this everyone. if you see any grammar issues, please let me know. i went over this chapter so many frigging times i was getting sick of seeing it. also, i have no title for this story as yet. if you have any ideas, i would gladly hear it. i may not be actively on fanfic but you can pm me anytime.

see you soon~


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Anger flowed like hot magma through the veins of one Sarutobi Hiruzen.

How could people believe that such an innocent little boy could be a demon? Naruto was nothing like the Kyuubi no Youko! Evidence in that he was always brightly grinning whenever he was called into the office by his surrogate grandfather, whether it was because he was trying to con his way out of whatever trouble he had gotten himself into or because he had promised the boy a day at the ramen stand he was so addicted to.

By all rights he should be bitter and resentful. No one had ever had the courtesy to show the boy any kindness. He most of all for keeping so many secrets from the boy but how was he to say that he had enemies not only outside of Konoha but within? And that he had done nothing short of being born? How was he to say that because of a certain incident years ago that he was now being ostracized because of it? Even if nothing was the boy's fault?

That they would blame the boy for the deaths of both clansmen and civilians alike could only be described as not only childish, but foolish as well.

Sarutobi gnashed at the pipe in his mouth, thinking of the meeting he had had the previous night. The resulting end had only served to anger and annoy him further. The scent of tobacco was pungent in the office as every time he exhaled harshly, smoke would suffuse the air like an angry cloud, a clear mimicry of his own emotions to the ANBU that stayed hidden within the shadows.

He had thought that the Shinobi Council would have at least agreed with him that teaching the boy the value in becoming a shinobi of Konoha would be of a great asset to their village. But imagine his surprise when they vehemently declined! Those of the Inuzuka and Akimichi clan agreed in that the boy posed no threat as he was now and shouldn't be blamed for what the demon had done those few years ago (but Sarutobi was no fool; he could see the apprehension in their eyes, a forced reluctance on indulging the desires of an old man who was already past his prime).

The Uchiha remained especially adamant that he was dangerous and should be dealt with accordingly (read: executed!). Something they had been pushing for years while the Nara, Yamanaka, and Aburame remained either indifferent (Aburame) or undecided (Yamanaka) on the issue. The Nara found the child not important enough to discuss (mostly they were being lazy asses) and the Hyuuga could care even less. It was as if they had completely forgotten the fact that this was _Minato's child_ they were talking about. The very shinobi they had all looked up to (with the exception of the Uchiha, but they were all considered irrelevant in Sarutobi's opinion seeing as they were made up of pompous asses; they'd never liked that Minato was made Hokage, despite the fact that the man could have given them a fight worth their weight in clan establishments). Honestly, it disgusted him. He had thought that these ninjas of high esteem would have been better than the civilians that made up this village. He was wrong.

The villagers. Kami, don't let him get started on those people. Not only was the Civilian Council against Naruto becoming a student, they held a superstitious belief that the Kyuubi would learn the ways of subtle killing to murder each one of them in their sleep! Sarutobi grumbled. If anything, their continued treatment of the boy _would_ result in such a scene. Ironic, really.

The only person who'd agreed to the boy becoming a shinobi had been Danzo but _that_ wasn't a surprise at all and Sarutobi would bet his entire estate on the reason why. Danzo had looked at the boy as nothing more than a weapon. Why, he was surprised even more that he hadn't pushed to teach the boy himself, but he suppose Danzo knew he would deny him his wishes. He wished he knew what the other man was playing at.

In his crystal ball, Sarutobi watched young Naruto nestled within the sheets of his own bed. It was not too long ago that he had allowed the child independence in the form of his own apartment. A matter that was forced to happen as the orphanage had been against the boy living there any longer. They claimed he was troublesome, a bully, a thief, and a liar when Naruto was none of these things. Once again, Sarutobi was no fool, let this be known. That a civilian would think that they can so easily lie to the _Kami no Shinobi_ only proved how ignorant and shallow the average folk were. He didn't need proof to know that Naruto was treated unfairly. It just irked at him how long it took for him to figure it out on his own. He had thought the integrity of the orphanage would be upheld with the care of children. It was obvious now that rule didn't apply to the container of the Kyuubi!

Maybe now they would learn their lesson. He had managed to push the caretakers out from their careers and back to joblessness status. No doubt the Civilian Council would get on his ass about it later but for now he was satisfied and he could always put them in their places.

He had no doubt Naruto would make a great leader one day. He knew nothing of what he contained within himself now, but he had the determination as well as the drive to change the village populatory views of him, whatever he may think them to be. He should know. Everyday the boy would try to convince him to be enrolled into the Academy, and while it may annoy the ANBU that protected him (because somehow the boy would always get past their defenses) that the child would decide to do so while he was busy he was proud of his persistence. Eventually, he would tell the boy of his lineage as well as what he had inside him but for now, he wanted him safe. Minato had a lot of enemies while he was alive, outside the village and in. Now that he was dead, if they knew of his son, they wouldn't hesitate to come after him.

Sad, but Naruto had to get through the hurdles life would throw at him. And throw at him they shall. There were many who would rather see the blond dead than to see him rise through the ranks. For him to become Hokage would be nothing short of a grueling task, but hopefully Naruto would push through all that and prove them all wrong. And he would be there for him every step of the way. No matter what, Sarutobi would see to it that the Namikaze line had a happy ending.

With a sigh, he cut the chakra flow to the crystal ball. He had his work cut out for him.

* * *

The next day found Naruto alone again. After having woken up he had immediately gone to look for his friend he had met the day before. But upon reaching the training grounds, not only was Hakuja not there, the ninja from yesterday were.

"Well, lookie what we have here."

Naruto froze. Slowly, he turned around to see one of the ninjas standing over him from the underside of a tree branch.

"Didn't we tell you you're not welcomed here, you little brat?" he asked, his voice drawing his comrades over. One was male while the other was female with long purple hair.

"Get out of here before we _make_ you," then the other male took out a kunai while his male comrade landed on the ground from the tree. "Unless you'd rather have another _accident_?"

Naruto trembled, but didn't waste time leaving. He hated running away but he had no choice. He was not trained to take them on and he was smaller than the bigger males and one female. All he could do for now was wait and hope for the ninja to be gone later so he could look for his friend. From behind him, he could hear the ninjas laugh, but he didn't see the apologetic look on the girl's face nor that she elbowed the louder one in his stomach before he rounded the corner.

As soon as he was far enough away, he decided to go visit his Jiji. And maybe try to convince him to let him be enrolled to the academy again? He didn't get why the old man would try to prevent him from being a ninja. He could only try his best to show that he was going to be the best ninja there was. But how could he without being taught?

So with this argument in mind, he went to the Tower.

Only to meet the most shrewd, rudest and ugliest old hag he had ever seen. The woman would not let him past no matter how much he demanded her to. She claimed that the Hokage was in a meeting and that he didn't need brats like him to interrupt. Naruto knew she was one of those types. The types that sent him harsh glares for something, whatever it was, that he hadn't done and shooed him away with whatever they could get their hands on. He was sure that if she had been able, she would have grabbed a broom and swatted him with it like he was some stray alley cat. Without arguing more with the woman, he had left.

So that left him with the rest of the day to himself. Yesterday, he had been ecstatic at the possibility of having a friend. Even if it was just some talking snake, it was better than having no one to listen to you. Hakuja had spent the whole afternoon just listening to him talk. Not once had the snake gotten annoyed at the verbal vomit of a 5-year old like other people would (even when he wasn't talking to them) and that made something inside Naruto cheer that he finally had someone to talk to. Not that the Old Man ever ignored him, but he was the Hokage and recently he'd just been getting busier and busier to keep him company at lunch time like he usually did. And with the new secretary he didn't think that would be happening anytime soon. She would not allow him to just barge into his surrogate grandfather's office like the other nice secretary had.

His stomach growled and he patted it. In his excitement, he had completely forgotten about breakfast. "Time for some ramen!" He grinned at his idea, thinking it to be a good one. Teuchi-jiji and Amane-chan were sure to be glad for his visit. Of everyone in the village, they were the only ones to show him kindness and as much free ramen as they would allow. But lately they had been getting less and less customers as a result of his visits. Teuchi-jiji pretended like it wasn't happening but Naruto liked to think he was more observant than people thought he was.

He slowed his gait toward the familiar stand. Was it really a good idea to go to Ichiraku's? Naruto didn't think it was, but where else would he be given unlimited bowls of ramen for free? (Well, not really free seeing as how Sarutobi would foot the bill for him everyday at lunch time, but Naruto didn't know that). The last time he had entered a restaurant, he had been promptly run out, chased by the owner once he had noticed the unwanted boy in his complaining customers' midst. That had saddened him then as it did now. What had he done to draw the village's ire? Besides the few harmless pranks he did, did that truly necessitate their harsh treatment of him?

His stomach interrupted his thoughts, making his decision for him. "I'll go to Teuchi-jiji's ramen stand this time, but next time I'll find somewhere else to eat and give him a break for a while." With this idea in mind, he nodded seriously before running the rest of the way to Ichiraku's.

Once he got there, he found that Teuchi was already hard at work behind the counter with Amane filling out the order of one lone man. Smoke rose high in the air above the stand and the sweet heavenly scent that was Kami's gift to humankind around the world drifted into his nostrils.

Spotting him, Teuchi grinned, "Well, if it isn't my favourite little customer! Right on time, too! So what'll it be, eh, Naruto? The usual?"

"You got it, Teuchi-jiji!" Naruto said, plopping himself onto the stool at the counter.

The lone man who had been there scoffed upon seeing him and at how the owner did nothing to chase him out. He said, "You can forget about my order, old man, if these are the kinds of _monsters_ you serve," before getting up and leaving.

The stand was quiet at the man's departure. Naruto once more found himself questioning if eating here was such a good idea again. After all, he didn't want Teuchi-san losing money because of him. Just as he was about to get up, Teuchi said, "Don't mind the dregs of society, Naruto. You're welcomed here whenever you want."

"But-"

"No 'buts,' Naruto-kun," Amane interrupted him and placed a bowl in front of him. The sight of his usual pork ramen greeted him. "Eat up, you're a growing boy, after all. On the house," she added and looked to her father for permission even if that wasn't necessary. He nodded, she smiled, and Naruto was so overcome with emotion he felt stupid for wanting to cry on the spot.

Quickly, he wiped his eyes before the tears could fall, sniffled, and picked up his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" he said and dug in with two of the most precious people Naruto had ever had in his life smiling over him.

oOoOo

After eating, Naruto immediately ran off. He'd had seven bowls, a number that surprised Teuchi as he was used to the boy eating _more_ than that. Naruto had the stomach of a bottomless pit, it took perhaps a lunch time hour's worth to feed him (time that he found was more on occasion considering the little customers that trickled in). He hoped it wasn't because of that man, worthless scum like that didn't deserve to eat at Ichiraku's anyhow.

Naruto, on the other hand, hadn't wanted to stay long. Not only because he wanted to find Hakuja but because even with their assurances that he was always welcomed he hadn't wanted to cause trouble. After all, if Teuchi went out of business, there would be no more Ichiraku's, now would there? And if there was no more Ichiraku's then there would be no more ramen! This childish logic was enough to convince him that he was making the right choice.

The ninjas were still there at the training grounds when he came back, only this time they were resting from their morning training. Hakuja was either hiding, too, like he was or had moved on, because the snake still wasn't there. A fact that saddened Naruto. What was he going to do now if Hakuja really had moved on? Before he could be found again, he left the training grounds the way he'd come.

He went to his secret place, a place that no one else knew about because every time he came here no one was in sight. The trees were lusher on top the Hokage Mount. Lush and heavily wooded, smelling of fresh earth and lively with the sound of animals. Naruto pretended to be a ninja here. He didn't have the cool weapons nor did he have the ability to jump from tree to tree like the trained shinobi of the village but at least here he was safe from unkind prying eyes that would judge him just for breathing. At least here he wasn't laughed at for pretending to follow out on his dreams. He grabbed a stick and began running.

It was near evening, when the sun was setting, much like it had yesterday, that Naruto heard a voice say, "Ah, here you are, Naruto-kun."

Naruto snatched his head up from where he had been resting on the ground near a tree. Sweat still beaded his skin and his heart was just settling from its accelerated speed, but the exhaustion wore off once he recognized that voice. "Hakuja-san!" He got up and ran over to the snake that was still winding its way toward him.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you today!" Naruto said, throwing his hands in the air. Well, not all day, but there had been limited places he could have looked. Not everyone was happy about him being in their space, after all.

"As have I. But there were ninjas in the last place I met you. I did not want to be seen by them."

"Me neither. They're mean," Naruto sulked and plopped onto the ground.

Hakuja chuckled and already Naruto could feel his spirits lift up at the presence of his friend. "What were you doing before I found you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, suddenly feeling bashful and blushing a little. "Ah, playing ninja."

"Playing ninja?" Hakuja echoed with an inquisitive blink. Naruto nodded. "I take it Sandaime-sama has yet to enroll you then. Have you spoken to him today?" Naruto had told the snake how he visited his office everyday to convince him to let him be a ninja.

"Nah, some mean old bat didn't let me go in his office this time," Naruto muttered under his breath, remembering sourly how the old hag had shrieked at him.

"I see."

Then Naruto got an idea. "Would you… like to play with me, Hakuja-san?"

"Play with you? You mean play ninja?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Heavens no," the snake said without filter and a shake of its head, which shot Naruto's hopes down. Then the snake said, "But I can show you how to be a real ninja."

"A real ninja?" Naruto was the one to echo this time, before his brow furrowed in confusion. "But you're so little! How can you teach me to be a ninja!"

The snake chuckled, not taking any offense at all by the boy's rebuttal, seeing as he had a point. "I may be little but I do have a vast amount of knowledge. For instance, I can teach you how to walk on walls like the other ninja."

"You can!?" Naruto practically screamed. He was getting excited all over again. He was quickly forgetting to find it weird that as a snake, Hakuja should hardly be able to teach him to walk on walls or trees, let alone walk with two human feet. But the snake was willing to teach him where the old man still wouldn't let him attend the academy. To him, that was better than nothing. He bounced in place. "Teach me, teach me!"

"Patience, Naruto-kun," Hakuja said, amusement lacing the sibilant voice as gold eyes followed the enthusiastic boy's movements. "You still have not learned what chakra is, have you?"

"Chakra? What's that?"

"Exactly."

Naruto pouted.

Again the snake chuckled and moved on to explain, "You will need to learn how to channel the correct amount of chakra to your feet in order to stick to places humans normally couldn't. And for you to do that, you will first need to learn about chakra. What it is and how you must use it," the snake climbed its way up his arm and settled on his shoulder, much like Hakuja had done yesterday. "And for _that_ , you must read."

"Whaaaat? But that's so boring! Why do I have to read?" Naruto whined.

"You want to become a ninja, do you not?"

"How can reading help me become a ninja?" asked Naruto.

"You also want to become the Hokage, yes?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you must learn. You do not think the Sandaime became the Hokage simply by climbing trees, do you?*"

Well, no, but for a cool, awesome ninja like the Old Man he doubted he had to read, either. He traced his fingers in the dirt in front of him, thinking of another problem he had yet to tell the snake. "But where am I going to get any books? I'm not allowed to go into the library. The old hag there is crazier than the Old Man's secretary!" The one time he had went there simply because he was curious as to what the big building was. When he got to the entrance in front of the desk, he had spotted the rows upon rows of scrolls and books, all neatly organized into places. One side had books with different spines, the other section had scrolls. He was about to check them out because he had never seen such a vast majority of books in one place and plus, they might have cool, awesome pictures inside, but there had been a lady at the desk that had spotted him. She did not hesitate to shriek 'what're you doing in here!' at him and 'get out! get OUT!' The sheer volume of her voice, not to mention she looked a demon with her hair flying around, had scared him enough to send him scurrying back outside. One could say that was the very reason Naruto despised books from that day on.

The snake slid off his shoulders. "Leave it to me, Naruto-kun."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, disappointed at being left alone again so soon.

Seeing this, Hakuja said, "Don't worry. I will be back. However, it will have to be tomorrow. Meet me here tomorrow morning since we can no longer use the training grounds where we met. Understand?"

Still disappointed, Naruto said, "I'll be here," and hoped that tomorrow would be better than today.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

*: i find this funny simply because monkeys do climb trees, haha…

 **Futayo:** *cough* well. that's it for chapter 1! :D yes! i am not dead! life and classes just took over, but no, i did not ferget about this story! longer chapter this time fer the long wait, too. i redid this chapter so many times when i was free, mostly because the other two times didn't match well or flow well from the prologue. but if there are any inconsistencies, please let me know. i plan to treat this story like a baby of my own. still haven't come up with a title as yet. nothing's coming to me, but hopefully it won't be so bad once it does. if you have any suggestions, feel free to share. :) i also added the disclaimer.

and thank for the reviews those of you who did! ah, about three of you reviewed anonymously? besides one who left behind a name, i still couldn't respond to you. in any case, another asked about hakuja. tbh, i hadn't known hakuja was the white snake sage (i have yet to, ah, read shippuden?). i needed a name for the snake that approached naruto and had gotten hakuja from the story of the white serpent god with the same name. there are other fictional/folklore stories that depict that a white snake means good luck. ofc, does that make hakuja a good luck charm for Naruto? not sure if i'll keep the name but i do like it.

see you next time!


End file.
